slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kerry King
frame|Kerry King in den 2000ern Kerry King, geboren am 3. Juni 1964 als Kerry Ray King in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, ist Lead- und Rhythmusgitarrist von Slayer. Interviews ... *Tom und Kerry 1988 – englisches TV *Tom und Kerry 1990 – beim Headbanger's Ball, zur Seasons. Kerrys Haar wird langsam dünn. *Tom und Kerry 1991 – beim Headbanger's Ball *Tom und Kerry 1991 – beim Headbanger's Ball *Tom und Kerry 1995 – mit Vanessa Warwick, mit anfang 30, Kerry ist kahl. *Kerry und Dave 2011 – mit der doofen Engländerin. *Kerry – Riffs Leben Kerry wuchs wohlbehütet in Los Angeles auf und begann das Gitarrenspiel im Teenageralter an der Calvanos Music School in South Gate, Kalifornien. 1982 besuchten er und Jeff Hanneman (ohne einander zu kennen) ein Try-Out für den Posten als Gitarristen einer Band aus Musikern der Umgebung. Nach der Session schlug Jeff vor zusammen mit dem Sessiondrummer einige Songs von Judas Priest und Iron Maiden zu spielen, die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmte sofort und Jeff fragte, ob Kerry nicht Lust habe eine eigene Band zu gründen, Kerry stimmte zu und die Idee zu Slayer war geboren. Heute ist Kerry zum zweiten Mal verheiratet (mit Ayesha) und hat aus seiner ersten Ehe eine Tochter (Shyanne Kymberlee), er lebt in Corona, Kalifornien. Persönliches Kerry ist großer Fan von Reptilien und auch selbst Schlangenzüchter, er besucht häufig Reptilienschauen und -ausstellungen in Kalifornien. Desweiteren hegt er Interesse für American Football und Eishockey, was sich besonders dadurch zeigt, dass er häufig Trikots seiner Lieblingsteams (Oakland Raiders und L.A. Kings) trägt. Entgegen anderer Meinungen ist Kerry kein Satanist, er bezeichnet sich selbst als Atheist, dem es mehr Spaß mache über satanistische Themen als über Gott zu schreiben. In den letzten 25 Jahren hatte er verschiedenen Streitigkeiten mit einigen anderen Musikern und Musik-Persönlichkeiten, u.a. mit Dave Mustaine von Megadeth (Mustaine wollte ihn zu Megadeth holen und verunglimpfte Slayer), Robert Flynn von Machine Head (King machte ihn für die Erfindung des Rap Metal verantwortlich) und kürzlich mit Rick Rubin und Metallica (Rubin produzierte lieber Metallica's Death Magnetic als Christ Illusion, was Kerry als "slap in the fucking face" bezeichnete). Weiterhin war er bekannt für seine verbalen Seitenhiebe gegen Drummer die Mitte der 2000er am vakanten Posten des Slayer-Drummers Interesse zeigten, so bekamen Joe Nunez von Soulfly, Raymond Herrera von Fear Factory und Adrian Erlandsson von Cradle of Filth ihr Fett weg. Musik und Texte thumb|158px|Kerry 1986 Kerry's und Jeff's Stil wurde besonders früher als "wild" und "chaotisch" bezeichnet, vor allem ihre Gitarrensolos und Intros die häufig die Schreie Tom's imitierten und sich durch häufigen Gebrauch des Tremolos auszeichnen. Desweiteren gilt ihr Stil als prägend für eine ganze Generation von Metal-Musik, besonders Kerry's Auftreten und Aussehen beeinflusste die Szene immens, vor allem die Black Metal-Szene ließ sich von seinen früheren Outfits (Nieten, Nägel, schwarzes Leder) beeinflussen. Kerry und Jeff wurden vom Guitar World Magazine zusammen als #10 der "100 Greatest Heavy Metal Guitarists of All Time" geehrt. Kerry ist Co-Songwriter von Slayer und schreibt die meisten satanistischen und anti-religiösen Texte (Cult, Jesus saves, Hell awaits). Gastauftritte Kerry hatte über die Jahre viele Gastauftritte bei Bands unterschiedlicher Musikrichtungen, Dave Mustaine (Megadeth) versuchte Mitte der 80er vergeblich ihn endgültig von Slayer abzuwerben (er hatte bereits einige kurze Gastspiele), er spielte 2008 einige Konzerte mit Marilyn Manson auf dessen "Rape of the World Tour" und arbeitete während den Aufnahmen zu Reign in Blood ''mit den Beastie Boys zusammen. Hier eine Übersicht seiner Studio-Gastauftritte: *Beastie Boys: ''No Sleep till Brooklyn *Hatebreed: Final Prayer *Ice-T: Disorder *Rob Zombie: Dead Girl Superstar *Pantera: Goddamn Electric *Sum 41: What we're all about (The original Version) Equipment Gitarren: *B.C. Rich KKV Singature V *B.C. Rich KKW Metal Master Warlock *B.C. Rich KKV Speed V Handcrafted G2 *B.C. Rich KKV Beast V.N.T. *B.C. Rich Wartribe 7-String Verstärker, Boxen: *Marshall JCM-800 2203KK (Signature Model) *Marshall Mode Four 4x12 Cabinets (x4) Effektgeräte: *Boss GE-7 Graphic EQ *Boss TU-2 Chromatic Tuner *Dunlop DCR-1SR Crybaby Rack Wah *Dunlop KFKQZ1 Q-Zone Pedal Signature *MXR 10 Band EQ Pedal Signature *Shure UHF Wireless System *Voodoo Lab Ground Control Pro Floorboard *Eventide H3000S Harmonizer *MXR Smart Gate Pro *Radial Tonebone Trimode Classic Tube Distortion Sonstiges: *Jim Dunlop Signature Strings *Monster Cable *MM Guitar Picks *Kahler Tremolo System Model 2315 *Dragon Cases *EMG 81 Bridge 6-String *EMG 85 Neck 6-String *EMG 81-7 Bridge 7-String *EMG 707 Neck 7-String Weblinks *Slayerized.com – (englisch) - in der Slayer-Bibel Kategorie:Mitglied